1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital word recognizing system, and more particularly to a real time system for recognizing variable length words serially transmitted in a data stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Word recognizing systems for identifying known words in a data stream are in conventional use. However, these prior art systems are generally of limited value principally because of their inability to handle large, variable length words as well as their inability to perform the word recognizing function in real time. The capacity of conventional systems has generally been limited to words of only a few hundred bits, and it usually has been necessary to know the location of the work in the incoming data stream. Also, these systems rely on mathematical analysis to perform the word recognizing function. Consequently, they are incapable of operating in real time and thus they are fairly slow because of the computing and data processing required. Furthermore, propagation delays have been experienced through all the stages between each step in entering data in serial or parallel form.